


Work Out

by Hellofriend



Series: Achilles/Patroclus AU's [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellofriend/pseuds/Hellofriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, if this is really bad. If You find any mistakes, please tell me. Also, i don't own any of the characters in this work. This is completely un-beta'd and will probably be very bad.</p></blockquote>





	Work Out

Patroclus finished up his lap around the large, glistening pool. It had been a rough day. The chief resident of the hospital hadn't shown up for the third time in a row this week, leading to an impromptu meeting between the staff and the medical director. The medical director had essentially told all of them off for their 'increasingly lazy behavior' It had prevented him from going home for an extra thirty minutes. 

Heaving himself out of the pool and walking into the changing room, Patroclus made sure not to catch anyone's eye. Effectively staring at his own feet as he made his way to where he stowed his things, he stopped and reached for something that wasn't there.

Where was his towel? He checked the locker number, and then under his duffle bag. Finally he resorted to checking the other open lockers, it still wasn't there. Then his eye spotted his towel, slung around someone else's slender hips. Hips that belonged to a muscled stomach and brilliant blond hair. 

He decided to leave without drying off. It made for a very wet walk home, but it was also very good for the next time he jerked off

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this is really bad. If You find any mistakes, please tell me. Also, i don't own any of the characters in this work. This is completely un-beta'd and will probably be very bad.


End file.
